


Suck You Dry

by Tomorrow_Begins



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blame the Bunny, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrow_Begins/pseuds/Tomorrow_Begins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate pops by Magnus' office to ensure Helen eats lunch. No food is actually eaten *shock horror*. Later chapters will follow the pair on recon mission of an abnormal who has taken up post at an elite womens only BDSM club.<br/>Sexyness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck You Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adeclanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/gifts), [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



> If two women engaging in consenting sex bothers you this fic is not for you. If underlying tones of d/s, genderplay or spanking upsets you please turn away now.  
> Kate is going to call Magnus Daddy a lot. Again if this squicks you please turn back now
> 
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Clearly I don't own Sanctuary. I'm just playing in the sandbox

It had started innocently enough a simple trip to the kitchen to whip up a quick lunch with the hope of seducing Magnus away from her paperwork long enough to take a decent lunch. Magnus’ need to micro manage was no secret to anyone in the sanctuary network. The move to the new underground sanctuary had lightened everyone’s workload but old habits die hard. Kate secretly craved the time her little impromptu lunch dates provided, alone time with Helen came at a premium Kate was all too aware of and a very willing participant in. Kate couldn’t fathom a medical explanation for how or why finding new and inventive ways to make Helen orgasm whilst she tucks into her lunch aids her health apart from the obvious stress reduction but Helen has whispered in her ear one afternoon in that stern manner only she could master and somewhere in the incoherent hue that surrounded Kate she’d nodded her head agreeing to give Helen whatever she wanted. Kate was sure ‘Dr Magnus’s had given her an explanation but Kate’s attention had been stolen by Helen’s talented fingers. Already on edge by the sultry tone of Helen’s voice it only took a few swipes of her thumb in tight circles over her clitoris for Kate to tumble into oblivion all rhyme and reason swiftly following her.  
Grabbing the last few items from the kitchen Kate placed them on a tray next to the freshly steeped tea and glancing at her watch she upped her pace as she set off in the direction of Helen’s office all too aware that catching Helen in a slow moment or at least Helen’s definition of slow was key to a successful lunch break. Kate swallowed a groan knowing it was 50/50 whether she’d catch Helen in time before someone or another requested a web conference or Will decided to pop in a go over paperwork he has still yet to file appropriately.  
Approaching Helen’s office Kate stops just outside and lets out a happy little sight when the only noise coming from inside the solid wooden door is the soft sound of Helen’s fingers tapping away on her computer and the occasional scratch of what Kate recognises as one of many ornate fountain pens meeting paper.  
Knocking softly on the door Kate calls out “Room Service”  
A chuckle resonates from within the office and as though magic the heavy door slides open creating a uniquely Kate sized gap for her to slither through. Taking the invitation Kate carefully manoeuvres herself through the door careful not to spill any of the liquids on the tray. A pleasant little shiver went down her spine at the thought of the healing welts criss crossing her backside currently acting as a welcome reminder of consequences of taking her eye of the ball where Magnus is concerned.  
Neither the shiver nor the minuet delay in Kate’s actions goes unnoticed by Helen. Kate quickly scanned the room taking in Magnus situated in the plush armchair by the bookcase relieved to find that there are no abnormal disasters vying for Helen’s time. Stood just inside the door Kate stands silent waiting as patiently as she can muster for Helen to turn her attention from the journal she is currently engrossed in to her and the array of edibles Kate has arranged on the tray alongside the tea.  
Noticing Kate shuffling from foot to foot, Helen smiles inwardly to herself. She knows Kate hates to wait but seeing the struggle is half the fun. Giving Kate a quick glance she instantly sees the girl still herself as she swallows a groan threating to escape. Outwardly she turns her attention back to the words in front of her but truthfully it is half-heartedly, closing the journal she rises gracefully out the chair. Taking a moment to return the journal to it’s rightful place she slips off her shoes before turning to fully greet her most welcome distraction.  
“Tray on the desk please” The second the words were out of Magnus’s mouth Kate stepped forward mindful of Magnus’ now bare feet placing the tray neatly in the middle of the desk as requested. Kate’s hands now free Magnus steps into her personal space and places a soft kiss on her mouth. The kiss quickly turns passionate as Kate opens her mouth for Helen’s tongue to explore and lay claim to what was rightfully hers. Without breaking the kiss Helen uses her weight to move Kate backwards until her knees hit the solid desk behind her. Content with Kate perched on the edge of her desk Helen leads down to steal a kiss from the beauty staring up at her. Helen’s teeth nip lightly at Kate’s lip before trailing kisses and bites down her sleek neck until she finds just the spot that she knows will make Kate melt. Making sure she pays extra attention to that very spot she worries it with her teeth feeling just a little smug knowing Kate will be wearing her mark for at least a week. Somewhere between the sucking and biting Kate’s hips had developed a language of their own slightly begging for more or harder or oh god just do something. Finally Kate broke “Oh fuck”  
The crude utterance resulted in a small little smile hidden in the side of Kate’s neck knowing Helen could make Kate lose control did something to Helen she wasn’t ashamed to admit. Still she couldn’t be seen to encouraging the girl’s potty mouth.  
“Language Kate”  
Her food forgotten Helen focused all of her attention to the girl in front of her. Pushing herself slightly away from her desk Helen readjusted herself in her seat getting comfortable before she gazed in the direction of the wooden ornament on the far side of her desk, their unspoken sign that they were leaving their outside selves at the door .There was no more Helen or Kate just Daddy and Kaitlyn. There was no real world stress or pressure just the safe vacuum they had created where they could feel free. Following Helen’s gaze Kate’s eyes too fell on the ornament. Taking a moment to still herself for what was to come Kate took a deep breath before she nodded her consent.  
Suddenly the office felt electric as both women let the silence build the atmosphere  
A stern voice broke the silence “Off! What have I told you about sitting on the furniture?”  
Kate jumped to her feet. Struggling to find her balance she shuffled her feet as she looked at the ground her cheeks flushing with shame.  
Softly Helen placed her fingers under Kate’s chin raising her head to face her. “You know better than that darling” she cooed. “What am I going to do with you?” The rhetorical question doing nothing to calm Kate’s steadily rising anxiety. She trusted Helen with her life but still old anxieties reared their ugly heads like a stubborn stain that refuses to go away.  
Sensing Kate’s fear Helen wrapped her arms around the young woman’s midsection enveloping Kate is a comforting hug. “Tell me your safeword” Helen softly asked. Without hesitation Kate looked into the beautiful blue eyes carefully watching her and responded ‘William Daddy’.  
Relieved to hear Kate allowing her mind to sink into her happy place Helen softly grasped Kate’s hands in hers.  
“Across my lap darling and be quick about it” A softly spoken command but a command none the less. With a grace Kate had been unaware she posed before Magnus came into her life she stepped forward gently bending her body at the knees and laying her body across her daddies lap so her hair fanned across Magnus’ right thigh. Once in a relatively comfortable position Kate moved her hands so she gripped the hem of her skirt and folded it up giving Magnus a clear view of Kate’s rather delectable derriere. “Are you forgetting something Kaitlyn?”  
“But Daddy…” was Kate’s half-hearted reply  
Gripping Kate’s hair in a strong grip Magnus pulled forcing Kate to turn her head to face her before placing a stinging slap on the inside of Kate’s thigh. “No excuses young lady! Now save your words or I will find a gag”  
Not waiting for Kate’s reply Magnus quickly stripped the young woman of her cute but none the less obstructive boy shorts. With the underwear gone Magnus took a second to enjoy the view before raining down blows on Kate’s backside . The first ten were even blows avoiding hitting the same spot twice resulting in a nice pink tinge to Kate’s tan skin. The following blows increased the intensity going over already sensitive skin resulting in small gasps from Kate and leaving her skin a nice red colour.  
To an outside the scene might appear harsh but Helen knew the girl was far from being hurt. Indeed if the wetness creeping down Kate’s thigh was any indication she would say she enjoyed it rather much. Speaking of the wetness Helen used one of her fingers to coat itself in the lubrication before bring the finger to her own mouth. Letting out a little noise of enjoyment Kate responded in kind letting out a moan. From where she was situated Kate couldn’t see what was going on behind her but she knew from experience what that little noise meant.  
Her libidio now in full control Helen decided to give the girl an out. Office sex was nice but she had a whole room of toys and a bath the size of a small football team. What Kate was yet to know is that they had a mission planned that evening so sex and sleep and soon was advisable.  
“Now what do you say Kaitlyn?” Helen asked softly  
Expecting a swift reply Helen gasped in surprise when instead she felt Kate’s supple tongue on the inside of her thigh through the soft fabric of her trousers. Enjoying the girl’s ministrations she allowed her to continue, for the meantime at least. Punishment for touching her without permission and failure to answer a question could wait. Bedroom sex was nice but office sex would do in the meantime.  
Feeling no real resistance Kate’s tongue continued its explorations running up and down the fabric knowing the patterns so close to where Helen wanted her attention would be driving her insane. Kate was playing with fire and she knew it. Chuckling to herself Kate decided the punishment would be more than worth it. Looking up Kate bit her tongue for a second before asking “Dadddy can I undress you?”  
“Patience Kaitlyn!” was the swift reply, “First you do know as well as I do you didn’t have permission to touch but yet you did. You also know better than to ignore Daddy’s questions. Now be a good girl and take your punishment and then you will see about giving you a reward”  
Patting the young woman on the head she reached over to unlock her desk drawer before removing a wooden hairbrush antique looking in age. Hearing Kate groan at the sight of the dreaded hairbrush she moved her hand to gently rub Kate’s ruby looking backside. “Tell me honestly you don’t deserve this and I will stop”  
Shaking her head at Helen’s words Kate dropped her head in her lap. Kate not only deserved it she wanted it. Taking some mercy on the girl she grabbed Kate’s discarded boy shorts and rolling them up offered them as a makeshift gag. Kate opened her mouth and willingly took the gag shame making her cheeks match the colour of her ass when her own scent hit her tastebuds.  
“Make all the sound you want but don’t you dare orgasm without my permission”  
The first crack of the paddle made Kate shout out through her gag, more from shock from pain. Helen purposely kept her blows even until Kate sagged into her lap and then she truly let rip hitting the girl repeatedly in the same spot until Kate’s muffled cries rang out in unison with the blows. There would be bruises in the morning but the doctor in Helen ensured she didn’t seriously hurt the girl. Kate was a masochist but that was no excuse for truly harming the girl.  
Rubbing at the now extremely sensitive skin Helen used her well manicured nails to scratch patterns across Kate’s backside causing the young woman to moan her name repeatedly. If Helen didn’t know better she would swear that Kate Freelander was begging her for permission to orgasm. With a few final scratches she ensured the initials H.M would be a lasting reminder of her exactly owned Kate.  
Moving her hands up the young woman’s lithe body Helen found Kate’s nipples hard little buds perfect for twisting in her thumbs eliciting sweet little cries of mercy. Using her forefinger and thumb she gave each breast a quick pull until she was sure they were as tight as they were ever going to be. Turning Kate softly so she now lied on her back Helen claimed the girls lips with her own.  
Pressing her hands down Kate’s body she quickly found the abundant liquid Kate had created. It was a good thing Helen planned on changing that afternoon as Kate had left a very distinct wet spot where she lay. Taking mercy on the near sobbing girl Helen used the fingers of one hand to spread Kate’s labia as she inserted first one and then two fingers into Kate’s wet heat. This was not the time or place for drawn out foreplay so Helen quickly worked Kate to an effective rhythme that had the girl mewling for her release. After what felt like forever for Kate, Helen raised her hand from Kate’s now enlarged lips to use her thumb to stroke her clitoris. Knowing just how close Kate was Helen abandoned the circles her fingers were making of the girls clitoris instead gripping it between her thumb and finger in a tight little grip placing delicious pressure and friction where it was most wanted. At the sight of Kate’s toes curling Helen pressed down once more on Kate’s clitoris  
“Let go darling. Come for me now”  
Finally falling over the edge of that blessed cliff Kate called out Helen’s name as her body sagged 

Stroking Kate’s hair Helen hated to break the mood but alas time was aganinst them.Whilst she herself required very little sleep Kate she was sure would appreciate at least a few hours sleep before night dawned and pulled them from their bed.  
“Sleep now darling. You can repay the debt later."  



End file.
